Lupin's Death
by Llopin
Summary: Short story where Lupin dies. Quite sad, but I was bored so I did it.
1. The Fight

(Lupin, Harry and Ron grabbed a letter that said it leaded to Voldemort, and they were transported to some kind of dark room. When they arrived, the letter autodestroyed itself)  
  
Lupin looked around, visually a bit frightened, prepared to attack with the wand. Ron was in the ground, confused. Harry had got up and was also examinating the room. There was a door. Ron sneezed and got up slowly.  
  
"I think my wand is broken"said Ron, looking at his wand.  
  
Lupin took the wand and exclaimed "Ligeo Reparo". The wand returned to its normal shape, like if it was new.  
  
"It wasn't entirely broken. Otherwise, I couldn't had fixed it"  
  
Ron looked at the wand and put it in his pocket. But there was a sound and he got his wand out instantly. Harry looked at the door. There wasn't any movement, but he aimed it. Lupin had his ear on the wall, listening.  
  
"They are coming. We have just some seconds"  
  
"We are doomed!" sighed Ron "I said it was a suicide! Now..."  
  
Harry made him a sign and he shut up. Lupin got in front of the door, the young wizards next to him.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. It was closed. There was another knock, this one heavier, but the door resisted. Harry and company heard some noises at the other room. Then all remained silently for some seconds. Lupin, surprised, got a bit calmed.  
  
"Maybe they have given up" commented Ron  
  
"Don't be stupid, Ron" said Harry "They can easlily enter, that's for sure"  
  
"I don't know what are they doing" murmured Lupin, confused.  
  
They waited for some seconds, but there wasn't a single noise. Ron relaxed and walked around the room. The others didn't move. Ron leaned against the wall opposite the door. He shruged.  
  
"Keep off the walls" said Lupin silently  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
He began to walk towards Harry, and then someone with a deep voice screamed "Animo Linqui!" and the wall blew up. Ron fell hardly, and Lupin turned to the hole. A huge man apperaed. Lupin shouted "Expulsiliarmus!" and the man's wand flew out of his hand. But behind him, there was another one, equally huge. This second man aimed Lupin and exclaimed "Impero!". Lupin fell to the ground and began to roll. Ron had got up and he had screamed "Accio Wand!" and had catched the first man's wand. Meanwhile, Harry had shouted "Lento!" to the first man and he began to move really slow.  
  
After that there was another "Animo Linqui" and the door fell. Wormtail apperaed, ready to battle. Ron aimed him with the two wands and exclaimed "Aturdium Momento!". Two quick spells headed to Wormtail, but he avoided them sharply. The spells rebounded on the wall and went towards Harry. He jumped to the ground and dodgem them both. One of them went to the second man, and he fell backwards, unconcious. "Crabbe!" screamed Wormtail. Lupin, not under Crabbe's orders anymore, got up and dodged an "Expulsiliarmus" spell that Wormtail had shot. Lupin sent him the same spell, but Wormtail had muttered "Aturo" and his spell deflected Lupin's Expulsiliarmus, that impacted on the ceiling. Inmediately Pettigrew aimed to the first man, Goyle, and screamed "Rapido", and Goyle stopped moving slowly. He jumped over Harry and began to hit him. Lupin said "Impero" and Goyle got up quickly. Wormtail shouted a spell to Lupin and he fell down. He did the same on Ron. Goyle resumed attacking Harry and they fought around the room. Harry lost his wand during the rumble.  
  
Wormtail began to laugh and aimed at Ron, that was unconcious.  
  
"Avada..." began to announce  
  
Harry screamed and pounced on Wormtail, and they fell down. Harry looked for his wand and said "Appropinquet!". The wand flew to his hand. He got up lively and turned to Goyle. Goyle rushed towards Harry. Harry screamed "Aturo" to him and Goyle tripped over Crabbe. Wormtail aimed him and muttered "Accio Harry's Wand". Harry's Wand effectively went to Wormtail's hand.  
  
"That's it, Harry" smiled Wormtail. Harry didn't say anything."I won't kill you. But my lord will arrive soon"  
  
Wormtail got Ron's wand.  
  
"But I am authorized to kill anyone" said Pettigrew smoothly "Anyone who defends Harry Potter"  
  
Wormtail looked at Lupin and nodded.  
  
"Are they dead?" asked Harry  
  
"They will be" murmured Wormtail "But now they are just unconcious"  
  
Wormtail got Lupin's wand.  
  
"Who do you hate most, Harry? Who should I kill first?"  
  
Harry sighed loudly and looked his friends.  
  
"Who, Harry? Who?"  
  
"Nobody"  
  
Pettigrew laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Nobody! Hah!"  
  
He approached Lupin and looked him amused.  
  
"Let's begin with our beloved Remus, shall we?"  
  
"No!" screamed Harry, and he stepped foward.  
  
Wormtail got up and aimed at him quickly.  
  
"I don't want to stun you. I want you to see how your friends die!"  
  
Harry didn't move, he looked at Lupin sadly.  
  
"Peter, don't kill him"  
  
"Peter.... i'm not Peter anymore. And I will kill him. Surely"  
  
"No! How can you be like this? How can you be so cruel!?"  
  
"Cruel! Hah! My lord is cruel! Remember what I did to resurect him!"  
  
Wormtail showed his silver hand, and looked at it, a bit annoyed. Harry remembered something, and sighed. Wormtail looked at him.  
  
"What happens, Harry? Scared of silver?" muttered Wormtail  
  
Then Wormtail remembered something too. He looked at his hand and then glanced at Lupin.  
  
"I think your friend Remus doesn't like silver very much" laughed Pettigrew  
  
He laughed for some moments and got down to Lupin.  
  
"He was your friend" murmured Harry  
  
"You said it, Harry, was. In the past. But things change" said Wormtail, looking at Lupin  
  
"But..." sighed Harry "He didn't want to kill you! Sirius would have murdered you"  
  
"Wrong!" exclaimed Pettigrew, glancing at Harry "They didn't kill me because you told them not to do so! That's why I won't kill you, Harry. Not myself."  
  
"But Lupin kept things cooled!" cried Harry  
  
"I don't matter. His life is over" exclaimed Wormtail  
  
Wormtail put his hand on Lupin's neck, and Harry jumped over him. Wormtail screamed "Impero!" and Harry tried to beat the spell, but Pettigrew's powers were really powerful, and he couldn't escape the Impero effects. He sat on the ground, next to Ron. Wormtail shook his head.  
  
"Quiet, Harry. You're fighting really hard the Impero's effects, but my lord has taught me how to do the unbreakable Impero spell"  
  
Wormtail nodded and turned his head to Lupin. He put his head on Lupin's neck and pressed it hardly. Lupin opened his eyes, slowly. When he saw Wormtail, screamed.  
  
"Hi, Remus. I'm afraid you're still under my spell. You won't be able to move.... never again"  
  
Lupin, totally scared, tried to move his arm, but he couldn't; it seemed like he had a heavy weight everywhere in his body.  
  
Wormtail got his wand and said "Talium!" aiming at Lupin's arm. A huge cut apperaed on the arm, and Lupin closed his eyes because of the pain. The blood began to get out. Wormtail smiled and put his silver hand inside the cut. Lupin began to scream. Wormtail moved the hand inside the cut for some seconds, then he got it out, full of blood.  
  
"Say goodbye to Remus, Harry" said Wormtail, and got up. 


	2. The End

Harry looked at Remus. Lupin had a white face, and he was visually suffering a lot of pain. He was also trembling.  
  
"Now it's Ron's turn" laughed Wormtail, heading to Harry's friend "I'm going to be more direct this time. I'll use Avada Kedavra"  
  
Then, they heard loud noises, some people running to the room. "Voldemort and company" tought Harry. But he was wrong. Snape apperaed, followed by Amos Diggory. With their wands prepared, they entered the room and surprised Womtail.  
  
"It's him! The one who killed Cedric!" screamed Diggory  
  
Before they could react, Pettigrew had already ran through the other side. Diggory didn't notice Harry, or Ron, or Lupin, he just ran behind Wormtail, chasing him. However, Pettigrew had thrown Lupin's wand over his owner. Harry was freed from Impero's effects so he got up and ran to Lupin. Snape, a bit confused, looked at Ron, and then noticed Lupin. Remus was pale, trembling, surrounded by his own blood.  
  
"Professor!" cried Harry  
  
Lupin slowly moved his head to Harry. His eyes were red.  
  
"Harry..." said Lupin hardly  
  
"You're going to be OK, they have come to save us!" shouted Harry  
  
"No, Harry. As Peter said, i'm not going to move anymore" murmured Lupin  
  
"No! You're going to be OK! Snape will prepare you some kind of potion!" exclaimed Harry  
  
Harry turned to Snape. He was watching them both. Snape shook his head slowly.  
  
"I can't be saved as you, Harry. The silver has reached my veins... I can't dodge death..." said Lupin  
  
Harry, frenetic, shaked him.  
  
"But... but... there must be a way to cure this!" shouted Harry desesperately  
  
"You have studied werewolves. You know the silver kills us. Don't try to avoid the reality"  
  
Harry sighed, and a little tear fell from his right eye.  
  
"Tell Sirius that I know he won't fail you"  
  
"No! You will tell him!"  
  
"And also... Tell Dumbledore that it has been a truly honour to serve him and fight against our enemy"  
  
Harry was actually crying, looking at Lupin's almost dead face. Behind him, Snape's eyes seemed to have, for the first time in his life, a bit of compassion.  
  
"You've fought corageously" continued Lupin, with a really low voice "I'm sure James would have done the same for me and Sirius. I'm proud to have been your professor... and friend"  
  
Lupin seemed to stop breathing, and he closed his eyes.  
  
"I will avenge your dead" muttered Harry  
  
"I know you will. Just like James would have done" said Lupin, and smiled  
  
These were his last words.  
  
Harry kept looking at him, with his face covered with tears. He took Lupin's wand, and got up. He sighed loudly, and gave the wand to Snape.  
  
"You keep it" muttered Snape, still looking at Lupin.  
  
"Right" said Harry, and put it in his pocket, and mopped his tears with his left hand. Just then, they heard someone running to the chamber. Sirius, exhausted, got into the room. When he saw Lupin, he pounced on him.  
  
"Remus!" he cried "Nooo!" and he began to cry.  
  
Snape and Harry looked at him cry for some seconds. Seconds that seemed to be minutes, or hours.  
  
They remained quiet until Sirius got up, mopped his tears, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Pettigrew" muttered Sirius  
  
Harry nodded. Them three keeped looking at Lupin.  
  
"We'd better go. Voldemort may arrive soon" said Snape, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes. Of course" sighed Sirius slowly  
  
Harry went over Ron, and waked him up. They left the room. Snape did some sort of spell and Lupin's corpse flew in the air. Snape carried the body out of the room. Sirius looked the chamber for some seconds.  
  
And then he left, walking slowly.  
  
The room remained calmed... again. 


End file.
